


Out

by Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, David and Rob are just a beautiful power couple of softies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Maybe that's all the characters, i am not too sure where this will be going, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling/pseuds/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling
Summary: Barry comes out to Joe and Iris, and David Singh is there to support him in the aftermath. And so is Snart, at some point.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I love Joe and Iris, but someone has to be the dickish homophobic family in this story, so here they are.

Barry paced nervously, biting his lip and hands twitching as they fiddled with his phone. Ten minutes ago he had called Jo and Iris, asking if he could meet up with them and talk at dinner that night. Every so often his gaze slid to the clock, but the time went by both far too slowly and far too speedily for his liking. He wanted it done and he wanted it done now. But he also never wanted it done. Without realising it, Barry had slipped into faster and faster breathing, now bordering on hyperventilation. The world blurred around him as his chest tightened, and only his subconscious seemed to realise that his legs had buckled and he now sat on the cold concrete of his lab.

“Allen, I want you to go over the samples for – oh shit!” Footsteps echoed across the room and someone knelt down beside the CSI. Vaguely Barry listened as a comforting male voice murmured reassurances in his ear, telling him to breath. Telling him that everything would be okay. 

Several minutes slipped by before Barry had slowed his breathing down and collected his thoughts. Nervously he lifted his head and looked straight into the concerned eyes of David Singh; his boss. A deep flush crawled up his neck, and Barry’s eyes darted around the room in the hope of avoiding the humiliation of his boss seeing him break down.

“Barry, can you please look at me?” Though it was phrased as a question, Barry knew an order when he heard it. Tentatively, he looked into the Captain’s eyes once more. 

“Could you please tell me what got you in this state?” Barry was shocked to hear the gentle concern in the man’s voice. He coughed nervously, running a shaking hand through his hair.

“I…I have dinner with Iris and Joe soon.” 

Singh raised an eyebrow. “Is that so bad? They are basically your family, after all. You live at Joe’s house. Did something happen between you guys?” It wouldn’t be the first time there had been drama in the family. Singh was just relieved Joe had finally accepted Eddie. That meant there would be no more glaring contests between the two men in work.

“No, nothing has happened. I just – I need to talk to them, and I’m scared of how it’ll go.”

“Well Allen, unless you’re planning on confessing your undying love for Iris again, I’m sure they’ll both be on your side.” Singh smirked a bit at the look of shock and mortification on Allen’s face. Suddenly, an awful thought occurred to Singh. “You…aren’t, are you? Please say you aren’t. For my blood pressure.”

Barry laughed shakily. It was an honour, in some respect, to be able to cause his boss stress just from his love life. But then he sobered.

“No, I – as unbelievable as it sounds, I never…never liked Iris. Not that way. It was just easier.”

Singh couldn’t help but feel he was on more familiar turf than the unrequited love of Barry Allen for Iris West. 

“Would you be willing to tell me more specifics on why you pretended being in love with your adoptive sister most of your life?”

Singh studied the boy with a critical eye, taking in the way the shaking in his hands increased and how his eyes reflected fear and indecision. Then Barry looked at Singh, eyes darting down to the engagement ring on the man’s finger, before settling for staring at his own hands.

“I like men.”

Barry looked shocked with himself and Singh guessed this was the first time he had admitted it out loud before. He couldn’t help but swell with pride, just a little, that he was the person Barry ended up confiding this to. Then he shook himself. Now wasn’t the time for pride; it was the time to give comfort and support.

“And you think that they would have issues with that?” He was curious in what the answer might be. Joe had never disrespected him for his sexuality, but had never exactly voiced support either. He just carried on as if nothing happened; something Singh had appreciated greatly at the time. But now as he looked at the terrified kid in front of him, who was nodding slightly to his question, he wondered if he had misjudged Joe.

“Well, yeah. Basically. Joe has said – that is to say, he doesn’t –“ Barry broke off, and a frustrated look drifted across his face. 

“Barry, you can be honest with me. Whatever you have to say, I’m sure I have heard it before.” Singh commented gently.

“Okay well he has made a lot of comments. Like he’ll see two men holding hands on tv or something and he’ll say ‘that’s disgusting’, and he was pretty angry when the whole gay marriage thing succeeded. Or when I got bullied in high school and called gay, he interrogated me to make sure that I wasn’t gay, then was all sympathetic when he had deemed me an ‘innocent victim wrongly accused of being gay’. As if me being gay would suddenly justify them for beating me up! It’s just stuff he says sometimes that really bugs me. Same with Iris. She used to make heaps of comments about gay kids at school and at uni. It was awful. Like I know lots of people have legit reasons to be worried about coming out, like getting beat up by their parents or disowned, but I’m just nervous about telling him.”

Singh listened patiently, waiting for Barry to get it out of his system. He had to admit, he felt disappointed that that was how Joe felt. He liked the man, and didn’t like the idea that the man may harbour some negative emotions about him for being gay.

“Barry, you need to know that you have every right to feel worried. It’s a scary situation to be in. I was terrified. And you should have seen Rob. Shaking worse than you are.”

Barry just nods half-heartedly, so Singh decides to push forward.

“And what about loving Iris?”

“Well Joe kept talking about how magical it would be for Iris and I to fall in love and live happily ever after. I figured I should go with that. The last two times I ‘declared my love’ was when he was getting suspicious about me never talking about girls.”

David was stunned. He by no means believed homophobia to be over, but he thought that by now, people going to such extremes to hide their sexuality would be over. 

“Right. And is there any reason why you now are wanting to come out? Not that you need one, of course.”

“I just figured it was time to stop pretending, you know?”

Singh did know. He remembered how much easier he slept at night after he had come out. He remembered Rob’s carefree smile just after he had come out to his parents. 

“Well, I think you’re brave and should be proud of yourself. It takes a lot of guts to do what you’re about to do.”

Barry smiled up at him. “Thank you, sir. Coming from you, that means a lot to me.”

Once more Singh felt pride surging through him. He hadn’t realised that Barry respected him this much. 

“Now, when are you needed for dinner? I’ll drop you there personally.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singh and Rob find out how the conversation went (and we do too).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing. I've just got a list of prompts I made for myself that I want to do. I don't care if my stories are repetitive or boring or whatever; I'm just enjoying the feeling of writing something. What with exams and such, it's been too long since I've got to use the creative side of my brain. So sorry for the possibly shit writing I'll be doing in the foreseeable future.

David caught Barry’s arm just as he was about to step out from the car.

“Barry, call me when you’re done. No matter what way it goes, it’d be good for you to talk about it to someone who understands. You’ve got this.”

“Thank you, Captain. As soon as it’s over I’ll let you know.” And with that, a pale faced Barry made his way to the front door, ignoring the deluge of rain pouring from the skies. 

As soon as David reached home, he flung himself onto the couch, pulling out his phone and placing it on the table in front of him and staring at it.

“You know, staring at it won’t make it ring.”

David turned around at the sound of Rob’s voice and smiled tiredly at him. Rob made his way over across the room and curled up next to David on the couch.

“So what’s the call you’re waiting for? A case?”

“It’s Barry Allen from work. He’s coming out to his adoptive family tonight and I said to call when it’s over. He didn’t have much confidence that it’d go well.”

Rob shook his head sadly. Poor kid. He recalled what it was like to be closeted, in constant fear that his loved ones would find out and reject him. He didn’t envy Barry Allen at that moment. Reaching out, he gently took David’s hand in his own, kissing the palm softly. David softened and leaned over to kiss Rob directly on the tip of his nose. 

Two hours had gone by, and still no call. Singh was getting impatient. Did Barry lose his nerve and decide not to? Singh couldn’t say he would blame him. Or maybe it had gone really well and Barry was so caught up in the emotions that came with being accepted and had forgotten to call. Just as he let his mind swirl through the more optimistic thoughts, a loud knocking was heard from the door. Practically flying across the room, Singh flung the door open. Before him stood Barry Allen; clothes dripping and eyes red. Rob cursed and grabbed Barry, dragging him to the bedroom. Singh noticed a few bags placed on the ground outside. With a heavy heart, he picked up the bags and followed his husband and Barry into the bedroom.

Rob had ushered Barry into the en suite, where he was helping the young CSI to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Even though David’s mind was panicking, a small part of him wondered how Allen had developed abs when he barely had time to work out. He pushed that thought aside. Barry looked terrible. He was shaking from the cold and it was clear that up until recently he had been crying. His expression was blank, as if he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. Singh carefully grabbed Barry’s arm and guided him into the warm shower, letting him stand there for several minutes before cutting off the water. Rob was ready with a large fluffy towel to wrap around Barry, drying him off, before slipping him into a pair of David’s old sweatpants and police CCPD jumper.

After another half an hour of fussing, Barry found himself curled up in a nest of blankets the couple had arranged on the couch, and palms warmed by the cup of hot chocolate David had thrust at him. Rob and David sat beside him, curled around each other.

“Now Barry, do you want to tell us what happened?”

Barry cleared his throat and croaked out a reply. “They took it really badly. Kept saying that I was confused and lying. Then when I convinced them that I wasn’t, they started saying I was disgusting and evil. Then Joe said I wasn’t family anymore and that I needed to get out. I’m so sorry for coming here, but I didn’t know where to go. And sorry for making a huge deal about this, being all upset. You probably know so many people who have been in real homophobic situations and here I am, pretending like this is important!”

Singh grabbed Barry’s hand and rubbed comforting circles on it. He hated how Allen was feeling. He was a good kid, a hard worker; he deserves better than this.

“Allen, look. Firstly, everyone here knows that what they said is complete bullshit.” He smiled slightly at the shocked look on Barry’s face when he swore. “Secondly, if they act like that, they don’t deserve to be your family; you’re so much better than them. Thirdly, I’m so sorry for all of this. It’s an awful position to be put in, but know that there is always a spare bed here, and you’re more than welcome to stay here until you sort yourself out. And finally, don’t compare yourself to others. Sure others have it worse, but a lot of others have it better too. This is your own personal experience and it most certainly is both wrong and homophobic of them to treat you like this. You don’t have to pretend it’s nothing.”

Barry stared at him, eyes round with wonder. “That’s – that’s very nice. Thank you. Are you sure I can stay here? I mean, I could probably take a room in STAR Labs or something if I needed to –“

“Barry, if the only place you can stay in is a lab, then I’m insisting that you stay here.” Singh tucked away the knowledge that Barry must be very well connected with the lab to have authorisation to sleep there. He’d question that development later. “And besides, maybe I’ll be able to get you to work on time if you live here.” 

Barry chuckled softly. “Then thank you, that’d be great.”

“We’re here for you, Barry.” Rob spoke softly. “Both of us. If you need to talk about it more at any point, or if anyone is giving you issues, don’t hesitate to come to us.”

With those words, the three stood Barry was shown to the guest room, where his bags had already been taken by David. 

When they were finally in their own bed, Rob gave a small sniffle. Instantly, David wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so he lay against his chest. 

“It’s – it’s just so sad! It isn’t fair. Why do people get to do that to others? Is it so hard to accept people?” 

David agreed. It wasn’t fair. Barry had had a lot of problems in his short life. They ranged from his mother being murdered by his father, to bullies, to being struck by lightning. He shouldn’t have to go through losing a second family too. He shouldn’t have to deal with hate just for loving someone.

Several hours later, the three occupants of the house fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds more support! In the process, he has done a great job of turning Singh's world on its head (in the best way)

In the morning, Barry was nowhere to be found. A note sat on his bed saying that he’d gone for a run and he’d see David at work. Singh sighed. So much for making sure Barry got to work on time. But part of David was secretly excited. Ever since the lightning, Barry had been quite secretive. Now Singh had an opportunity to learn more about him.

Singh was nowhere near surprised when Allen stumbled in to work ten minutes late. He heard a couple of the officers lightly teasing Barry, who just grinned at them and made his way towards the stairs. The grin melted when Joe West stepped forward. 

“So your boyfriend stopped by last night. Tell him not to do it again.” He sneered.

Singh was shocked. He didn’t realise Barry had a boyfriend. Then again, the kid was cute in his own way. It made sense for someone to like him. But as his gaze fell on Barry’s face, he saw that he looked just as confused at this revelation as Singh felt.

“I…don’t have a boyfriend?” Singh couldn’t help but snort at how unsure Barry was of his answer, as if he was questioning if he had forgotten he had a boyfriend or not.

“Well just as well you aren’t a complete fag yet. But the point remains, tell him to leave me and my family alone. We don’t need trouble from people like him.” Barry and Singh both flinched at the slur.

“Look Joe, it’d really be useful if you could tell me which friend you mean. A name could assist with my pursuit for that knowledge.” 

“Like you don’t know!” Joe snarled, pulling from his desk one of his slippers that he wore around the house. Sticking through it was an arrow.

“Oh.” Barry giggled slightly. Singh didn’t understand the universe. Why on earth had The Arrow visited the West’s house. And why did Joe say he was a friend of Barry’s. In what world would Barry end up friends with the highly secretive vigilante of Starling City? “I don’t know why he did that. Sorry about him Joe.”

“That’s West to you now. The only relationship we have is our work.” Singh’s heart clenched at the devastated look on Barry’s face. He was about to step forward and interrupt when a deep voice cut across the room.

“Then, West, I suggest you get back to your job.”

And then Oliver fucking Queen stepped forward. Singh felt a headache coming on. Of course he had to step in and hear an officer harassing a poor CSI. This was going to take some explaining. But his first priority was getting Allen to his lab. The poor kid looked like he was about to cry. The last thing he needed was for someone as scary as Queen interrogating him. But before he could reach Barry, Queen looked at the CSI.

“You okay?”

Barry’s face crumpled and he began to cry softly, shaking his head. 

“Ollie…”

Singh nearly choked. Olly?? He was calling Oliver Queen ‘Olly’? He wondered if it was possible for Queen to sue someone for calling him a nickname. Still caught up in panicking   
about how Queen would react to such blatant unprofessionalism, his heart nearly stopped when Queen marched forward and enveloped Barry in a tight hug. 

“Hey Barr, whatever it is, I’ll fix it. That’s what we do, remember? You tell me what’s wrong and then I stop it being wrong.”

Barry…knew Oliver Queen. Barry was friends with Oliver Queen. Oh yes, Singh was looking forward to learning more about Barry’s life. Then Queen turned his eyes on the Captain. The random thought came into his mind that he now understood Rob’s crush on Oliver Queen. 

“Captain, if I may, I’d like to speak with you and Mr Allen.”

Mutely, David nodded and gestured for the pair to join him in his office.

When all three of them were seated, Queen cleared his throat. “I’d like to know why Joe is treating Barry like this. I received a report from The Arrow last night that Barry’s belongings were no longer with Joe, but I know Barry doesn’t own an apartment.”

Oliver’s lip twisted up into a smile as Barry snorted at the comment about The Arrow.

“Well, Barry do you want him to know?”

Barry nodded jerkily, fumbling with the edge of his shirt. 

“Do you want me to say it?” Another nod. “Okay then. Mr Queen last night Barry came out to Mr West and his daughter. The two responded poorly and it ended with him being kicked out of the house.” Singh almost felt sorry for Joe when he saw the murderous expression Queen was wearing. He was impressed by Oliver’s ability to soften his expression   
when he turned to Barry.

“Is it alright if I let Felicity know? You know how she worries about you.”

Barry smiled and nodded at him, then hesitated. “You don’t…mind? That I’m gay?”

Queen snorted. “Barr, come on now. You remember Curtis Holt? He’s gay. I’m not leaving you for anything, let alone who you love. And you know Felicity is the last person to care about that kind of thing.”

Singh wondered if it was possible he had stepped into an alternate universe. The private and emotionally closed off Oliver Queen was comforting his CSI, who apparently was a close friend of his. At the same time, he was deeply pleased that Barry had someone else to support him. And deeply curious as to who Curtis Holt and Felicity were.

“As for Joe and Iris, I think they should have a little visit from The Arrow. Get them to learn when to shut up.” Singh was torn on whether or not it was worth telling him that the way he was speaking implicated him in whatever The Arrow may or may not do to the Wests.

“Now onto more cheerful topics. Is there a boy?” Oliver smirked at the now blushing Barry. Even though Singh knew this was technically wasting police time, he figured that the   
city’s criminals had been quiet enough to spare some time to cheer up and embarrass Barry.

“No there isn’t! Even if there was, I wouldn’t tell you! You’d scare anyone away.”

Singh could see that. It figured that Queen was the protective type of friend.

The three chatted aimlessly for the next ten minutes before Oliver stood up.

“I should let you get to work, I’m sorry for distracting you.”

Singh waved the apology off. “No, thank you for coming. You were a massive help. If you are sticking around, feel free to come by my home tonight to catch up more with Barry.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Barry is staying with you?”

“And my boyfriend. We have a spare bed, and he has nowhere else to go right now.”

Oliver nodded. “That sounds lovely, thank you Captain. Barry will be able to text me the address. It has been a pleasure.”

Oliver and the Captain shook hands, and with a final hug of Barry, Oliver Queen walked out of the CCPD, ignoring the starstruck looks being thrown his way by officers. Barry squeaked as ran to his lab when the starstruck eyes then turned on him.


	4. Lab Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singh learns a bit more about Barry, and wonders at what point Barry's life will make sense to him.

That night, Oliver had gone over to the Singh residence for dinner. Needless to say, Rob had been star struck. The group was sitting on the couch and chatting when Barry's phone rings. He untangles himself from where he'd been cuddling Oliver, and excused himself to answer the call.

After a brief exchange, Barry turned back to the rest of the group. 

"Hey, I need to quickly go and visit STAR Labs, I promise I won't be long."

Singh and Rob nod in confusion, still unsure what Barry's link to STAR Labs was. Oliver's eyes sharpened.

"Need me to come along?"

Barry smiled at him and shook his head. "Nah, it's all good. Cisco and Caitlin just wanted me to look over something. I'll tell them that you're in town and maybe you can come visit them tomorrow?" With a wave, Barry left the house.

It had been several hours since Barry had left for STAR Labs, and David was getting worried. The kid had said he wouldn't be long, but in Singh's books, this had been too long. Oliver had left around an hour after Barry had, and Rob had gone to bed half an hour ago. Now it was just Singh sitting at the dining room table. He knew that Barry was an adult, but he was still young, and he looked even younger. Night in Central City could be dangerous, even with heroes like The Flash around. Mind made up, Singh raced to the door, grabbing his car keys as he went.

David tried to tell himself he wasn't nervous when he walked up to the door of STAR Labs. The building was large and intimidating, and the thought of walking through its empty halls left him feeling distinctly uneasy. This was not helped by the fact that he had no clue where exactly he was going. Tentatively, he followed along one of the corridors. It was not long before he caught the sound of voices, and he followed the noise until he reached a large room. He paused in the doorway observing the scene in front of him. Two people he vaguely remembered from their help in taking down Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were sitting in front of computers, trying to bury themselves in work. In the corner, The Arrow crouched, hand hovering threateningly over his quiver. And there in the middle of the room was Iris West and Barry, Eddie Thawne glancing nervously between the two.

"Barry, please! You're just confused. Maybe some metahuman has done this to you! Right, Cisco?'

Cisco did not look impressed, both with the question and being forced to involve himself with the situation. "Why yes, Iris. Now that you mention it, I do seem to recall a dangerous villain running around Central City, turning men gay." He shot a meaningful look at Barry, who just looked confused. "But we later found out that he's not a meta, he's just really hot. Well, hot isn't the right word to describe him, but you get my point." 

Iris hissed in irritation while the others snorted. "Then Barry, you tell him to leave me alone! We're not connected to you anymore! You aren't welcome with us. Not until you show that you were making this whole 'being a queer' thing up!"

Iris spun on her healed and marched out the door, opposite to where Singh was hiding. Eddie winced in sympathy. "Barry, I'm sorry, I tried to tell her not to come here. Don't listen to all that. I'll try to talk to her, get her to calm down. And, even though it isn't my business, good job on coming out." He squeezed Barry on the shoulder as he walked after Iris. 

Instantly, The Arrow was at Barry's side, wrapping him in a protective hug from behind. So what Joe said earlier had been true; The Arrow was friends with Barry. It turns out that so were the workers of STAR Lab, as they bolted from their seats to join in the hugging. The younger male with long hair stepped back from the hug.

"So you're gay?"

Barry tensed, but nodded.

Cisco tilted his head to the side, considering. "I guess that actually explains a lot. I've always wondered about all the flirting between you and Co-" He cut himself off and his eyes widened in a moment of realisation. "WAIT! No way do you like him!"

All eyes were on Barry, whose only response had been a deep blush enveloping his face. Cisco and Caitlin groaned.

"Barry, why?? I have a literal PowerPoint presentation about why dating him is a bad idea! Don't do it!"

"But his sister is fine, right Cisco?" Barry shot back snarkily. Caitlin paused. 

"He got you there Cisco. Either you stop dating her, or Barry has no reason not to date him."

The Arrow didn't look impressed with this line of conversation. "Who exactly would you be referring to?" Suddenly the floor seemed very interesting for the three scientists.

"Uh well, you know…no one? It was a joke?" Singh couldn't believe how pitiful at lying Barry was. The Arrow just sighed. 

"Well I suppose I'll find out if you start dating. You can't get much past Felicity." There was that name again; Felicity. So not only did Barry know her, but so did The Arrow and Oliver Queen. "But for now, I do have a big meeting in the morning, so I'd better head back to Starling. Barry, don't hesitate to contact us, we're here for you."

Releasing Barry from his iron grip, the Arrow walked out the same door Iris and Eddie had taken.

"So Barr, are you okay? Because it sorta sounded like they pulled a Rathaway on you." Cisco asked.

"Yeah, they did. It's alright though, I have somewhere to stay. I was going to stay in the Lab for a bit but then Captain Singh gave me a room at his place."

"You know, when Hartley came out, he slept in the lab too. Wells found him and let him stay with him. That was before all the mess between Wells and Hartley and just…everything. Anyway, on to other news. I have been reading news report after news report. 'The Flash saves young man from gay bashing, comes out as gay'. Any comments about what on earth happened on the way here?"

Singh had not seen this report, but panic shot through him. Had Barry been attacked? Was he badly hurt? It was lucky The Flash was there to save him, if he had been the man attacked.

"Well…there was a gay bashing. And then there wasn't. That's about it."

"Okay no, that's not it. Up! Go sit up on your bed. I'm giving you a check-up."

Barry groaned and dragged his feet over to what looked like a hospital bed. Singh wondered if he should be concerned that the lady had implied the bed was Barry's. Carefully, he took his shirt off, and Singh gaped. Almost all of the skin he could see was covered in heavy bruising. It looked grotesque. The lady, who Singh decided must be a doctor, eyed him critically.

"Alright, you'll be fine. You just aren't going to have a pleasant sleep." 

Barry nodded at her words. "Thanks Caitlin."

Singh decided it was time to make his presence known. He strode into the room, smiling in amusement when Cisco fell out of his chair in shock while Caitlin and Barry just froze. Barry was the first to unfreeze, smiling at him.

"Hi Captain. Anything you need?"

"Well Barry, it's nearly the middle of the night and I was wondering where you were. Decided to check out how much longer you'll be."

Barry nodded. "Well don't worry, I'll be leaving right now."

David waited for Barry to say his goodbyes to his friends, then walked him out to his car.

"So…you know The Arrow?"

Barry smiled broadly. "Oh yes! He's a really good friend. Joe always disapproved, but we can argue Joe doesn't like people for stupid reasons, so he can't really talk."

Singh's lips twitched upward. "And how did you begin your friendship with Starling's vigilante?"

"Oh, I helped him with something for a case once."

"You - you helped The Arrow?"

Barry nodded enthusiastically. 

"And you're also friends with Oliver Queen." Another nod. "And the workers of STAR Labs." Another nod. "Kid, you live a weird life."

Barry grinned. "You're telling me!"

Singh's mind flashed back to the bruising covering the boy's torso. "You okay?"

Barry paused, considering his response. "Well, I'm upset Iris and Joe were being like this. But other than that, I'm fine."

The rest of the drive was full of a comfortable silence as the pair returned home, Singh's head spinning with the overload of bizarre knowledge about his CSI.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David does some serious thinking and detective work. Meanwhile, someone stops by the precinct to say hello.

Just after Barry had gone to sleep, Singh cursed. He had forgotten to ask Barry about The Flash coming out. He'd had time to read through a couple of news articles on it, but none covered exactly what had happened. He grinned and buried his head further into his pillow. The Flash was gay. They had a superhero on their side.

The next morning he brought it up over breakfast.

"So The Flash came out?"

Barry choked on his toast. "Uh yeah, I guess so."

"I heard you at the lab last night. You were there. How'd it go?"

Barry paused. "Well…he just came up to this guy who was hitting me and stopped him and then somehow it got brought up in conversation that he was gay? I don't think he planned it."

Singh nodded and was about to ask about Barry's bruises, when Barry's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and held it against his ear.

"Yeah…uh huh? Okay - no, no - I'll be there soon, Cisco." Hanging up the phone, Barry jumped to his feet, running to the door. "Sorry, I gotta get to STAR Labs again. I'll see you later!" And with that he was gone. 

Singh groaned. Another day of Barry arriving late to work. 

When Singh arrived at the precinct, he went straight to Barry's lab. If the kid was late all the time because of STAR Labs, Singh wasn't leaving the room until Barry explained himself. However, when he reached the lab, he found it already occupied. Barry was standing in the centre of the room, evidence bag in hand. Joe stood a few paces away, file in one hand, the other resting on his gun. And in front of the pair was Leonard Snart. Because of course. If not for the urgency of the situation he would've shouted at Barry and demanded to know why his life was so weird. As it was, Snart was dangerous. It didn't matter that he technically didn't have a criminal record, and that they had nothing to pin him for. The man was undeniably a deadly criminal. And there he was, leaning on Barry's desk, Captain Cold goggles around his neck.

"Snart, leave now." Singh's voice called to him.

"Sorry Captain, just give me a minute. I'm just chilling with our favourite CSI for a moment."

Snart gave Barry a once over and a smirk.

“So I heard from various sources that you prefer men. Should’ve seen in coming, kid.”

Singh tensed. He did not need a stupid, homophobic prick of a thief undoing all of his work in helping Barry with a few cutting remarks. Barry for his part, was looking down at his feet, scuffing his boots against the ground. The Captain gritted his teeth as Joe called out to Barry.

“See? Even Snart can see it isn’t right!”

Before Singh could even calm himself enough to respond, he watched as Snart’s eyes took on an icy look and turned to glare at Joe. 

“Actually, what I was about to say,” he barked out, before looking at Barry with a tender smile, “was congratulations. Mick also passes on his regards to his ‘Doll’, and Hartley said he will see you next pride march. We all will, kid.”

Singh couldn’t even begin to comprehend what had just happened. He had never seen Snart look so caring about another person. The idea that this other person was Barry was just insane. Why would Snart and his band of dangerous criminals bother to hear about this piece of gossip in the first place? Let alone feel the need to congratulate and support Barry. First Oliver Queen, then The Arrow, then STAR Labs, now Leonard Snart?

Len fished something from his parka and dropped it on the desk. It was a brown paper bag.

"Kid, you're too skinny and Mick was worried, so he made you some lunch. Eat up or his feelings will be hurt."

Len turned and began strolling casually to the exit. Just as he was about to step out of eyesight, Snart turned around and blew a kiss at Barry, who was blushing fiercely. "Red is definitely your colour, Barry!" with these words of parting, Len was gone.

Joe growled and stormed from the office. Singh's eyes remained on Barry, who had yet to notice him. The CSI walked tentatively toward the paper bag.

"I swear to God, if Snart planted a bomb just then I'll kill him." He grumbled and opened the bag. Four chicken and salad wraps fell out of it. Barry stared at them, then grinned. He pulled his phone from his bag and dialled a number.

"Cisco, man, I am so confused. Snart just came in - yes Leonard, not Lisa! He like, congratulated me on coming out?? And brought me lunch. Cisco help me!" He paused to let Cisco respond but immediately flushed and cried out. "NO! I do not have crush on Leonard Snart! I can't even begin to describe how bad that'd be! Don't laugh at me!" With a groan, Barry hung up and threw himself into his seat.

Singh slipped back to his office and took out a piece of paper. The mystery of Barry Allen was getting too deep. He needed to get to the bottom of it. Slowly he listed anything at all he could think of that regarded Barry. After an hour, the list was just about complete.

1\. Mother killed by father. Barry believed it to be a man in a yellow suit that had similar powers to The Flash.  
2\. Struck by lightning due to particle accelerator and survived after a nine month coma (stayed at STAR Labs during this time)  
3\. Connected to STAR Labs and its workers, who helped take down Snart, and is the suspected base of operation of The Flash  
4\. Connected to The Arrow, having helped him on a case.  
5\. Connected to Oliver Queen, who is a close friend.  
6\. Connected to Leonard Snart, who implied he was connected to Hartley Rathaway and Mick Rory  
7\. Always late to work (suspected of visiting STAR Labs)  
8\. Looks suspiciously like he has feelings for Snart  
9\. Was there when The Flash came out, which took place in the same week as Barry coming out.

Singh was pretty sure that was everything. Now for what it all meant. He paced the room, mind churning. Somehow this was connected. And then he froze.

"Fuck." 

He was pretty sure he had found the connection now.


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is...trying his hardest. And with the situation he's been given, can you blame him for his reaction??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heck, this was gonna be a really sad and intense fic but nope. I think I’ll definitely try to add more serious stuff dealing with family and such, but for now, I’m having fun and the world will just need to deal with it. I was gonna make some angst, but I just got my acceptance letter to my uni of choice, so took the day to celebrate!!! 
> 
> Also, even though this is being told from Singh’s pov, I want y’all to imagine Cisco just crying with laughter through the events of the entire chapter.

"So Barry, there has been quite a lot of talk about how The Flash came out. What are your thoughts on that?" 

Over dinner, Singh had been trying to sneakily show Barry that he knew his secret. So far, Barry had remained cheerfully oblivious.

"Oh yeah!" Barry said grinning. "I guess it's pretty cool. Good representation and all that." And then buried himself back in his meal.

"Are you proud he did that?"

Barry responded by looking puzzled. "Well, I guess so. Didn't really think about it."

Singh realised it was time to drop the act. Barry was unable to read situations at all. "Barry, I know your secret." 

And that was the reaction that he was going after. Barry had paled and completely frozen. "I - I have no idea what you're talking about." Singh wondered how Barry had been able to keep this a secret when he was such a rotten liar.

"I know about The Flash, Barry."

Barry sucked in a deep breath. He looked on the verge of complete panic, but made sure to regulate his breathing and shakily spoke. "Well, I guess I'm glad you know. Be nice to be able to talk about it and such."

"Yes, I imagine keeping it a secret must get very difficult at times." Singh didn't know how he'd been able to keep it to himself. He knew that he'd struggle keeping a secret like that from the rest of the world.

"God, you have no idea." Barry was now looking almost relieved at his secret being exposed. 

"Who does know? Just out of curiosity."

"Well there is Caitlin and Cisco, and Wells knew too. Uhh then Joe and Iris and Eddie, Oliver and some of his friends, and um…Snart?" Most of the list seemed to make sense. The last one however…

"Why did you tell Snart??" Singh was flabbergasted. Of all the people in Central City to know this dangerous secret, surely Snart would have to be one of the worst ones.

"Hey, he found out on his own! Put one of my friends in a tight spot and my friend had to tell him."

Singh was not too comforted by the fact that Snart had actively sought the knowledge. "But him knowing that is dangerous! What if he kidnaps you for one of his plans?"

"He's not going to do that. We have an understanding with each other!"

"But what if he lets it slip to another criminal? The boyfriend of a superhero would be high up on the list of people to be kidnapped, Barry! No offence, but you wouldn't be great at defending yourself if someone came for you!" Singh couldn't understand why Barry failed to see the danger he was in.

Barry's face was stunned. "You…think I'm dating The Flash?"

"Are you not?"

"Well I - I mean, uh…yes?" Barry sounded unsure of himself. 

"Ah, right. Finding difficulty putting a label on it? I get it. A relationship with someone like The Flash would be pretty intimidating to get into." He smirked at Barry's dumbstruck expression. Slowly, Barry nodded.

"Yeah…yeah that's it. We're just trying to - uh, figure it out?"

Singh nodded sympathetically. "Rob and I were the same. He was a bit unsure about dating a cop, it's a dangerous line of work. I can't blame you for being worried, considering the line of work The Flash is in."

Barry was saved from answering when his phone rang. "Oh uh…I have to take this. Cisco and STAR Labs and all…"

Singh's smirk deepened. "That's alright Barry. Go spend time with your boyfriend."

Barry blustered and ran from the room.

 

Rob and David stretched out on the couch, arms rapped around each other. “So I found out something interesting about Barry today.” Rob looked up at him with an inquisitive expression. “You know how you have a celebrity crush on The Flash?” Rob glared at him playfully. “Well barry is dating him.”

Rob sat up sharply. “No way!” 

David laughed at his husband’s excited expression. “Yep. He confirmed it at dinner!”

“Wow, he’s a lucky guy.” Rob sighed dreamily. Now it was David’s turn to playfully glare at him.

“Hey, I didn’t force you to marry me!” 

Rob laughed at David’s pout. “Aww, I love you! But you have to accept that I’d totally kiss our ward’s boyfriend if he was ever down for it.”

David grinned. “Just don’t let Barry hear you say that.” 

His phone rang and he cursed when he saw the number; the CCPD.

“Hello, this is Officer Singh.” David listened for a few moments and then hung up, turning to Rob apologetically. “Sorry, Snart was spotted. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Singh had taken an unmarked police car down to the building Leonard had been spotted, and as such had not alerted Snart to his presence. He saw, with some relief, that The Flash was already present. He crept closer, trying to hear what the pair were saying to each other.

“Now Scarlet, that wasn’t very nice of you. I think you should find some way of…making it up for me.” Snart’s drawl bordered on…seductive?

“Oh please Cold, you owe me, if anything! And you can’t just go robbing places to see me!” Rather than sounding angry, The Flash seemed almost fond. Singh didn’t want to read too deeply into the flirtatious tones they were using.

“But what about our lovely deal? I’ve kept it a nice little secret from everyone. I think you owe me something for that. Also, this relates to our deal.” A secret deal? That was never a good thing. Especially between a gay superhero in a relationship with a certain CSI and the nemesis of said hero. 

“And that something is...what, exactly?” The Flash seemed interested now. 

“It would be better if we did this at my house. More private. No chance of word getting out.”

The Flash weighed up his options, then nodded. “Fine, but we have to make it quick. I can’t have them wondering why I’m over at a criminal’s house.”

With a flash, the two were gone, and Singh’s mind was left reeling. He ran to his car and sat still. All the flirting between the two. And their secret ‘deal’. The need for privacy. And most damning of all, The Flash sneaking off to Snart’s hideout. 

The two were having an affair. Barry was being cheated on by the superhero of Central City. And then David felt a wave of crushing disappointment wash over him. The Flash was supposed to be a good person who helped people and saved them. He was supposed to act in a noble and respectful fashion, setting an example for those around him. And to Singh and other LGBT+ people, he was someone to look up to and relate to. And yet, here was the truth. He was cheating on a man who, in Singh’s opinion, was everything The Flash ought to be. And he wouldn’t let it slide. He’d have to tell Barry.

 

Singh was not in a rush to get home, needing time to emotionally prepare for an upset Barry. By the time he got home, Barry was crashed on the couch in pajamas, watching tv with Rob and laughing. David stared at the carefree grin on his face and the laugh lines etched into his face. His wide eyes fell on David.

“Hey sir! I was just telling Rob about what it’s like working with The Flash. I didn’t know he was such a fan.” Barry smirked, looking caught up in a private joke no one else understood. David’s heart felt like lead.

“Ah yes, about that. I have…news?”

Barry and Rob gazed at him expectantly. With a deep sigh, he took a seat next to Barry and gripped his hand. 

“I saw The Flash tonight at the scene Leonard Snart was at. They were, well…flirting with each other.” Barry’s eyes widened in shock, but Singh pushed through. “And then they mentioned a ‘deal’ then left to go back to Snart’s safehouse.”

Rob frowned deeply, squeezing Barry’s shoulder in comfort. Barry still looked stunned. “So you’re suggesting…what, exactly?”

“They looked like they were having an affair. The body language, what they were saying, the flirtatious way they spoke. I’m so sorry, Barry.”

Rob and David pulled Barry into tight side hugs. Rob spoke, carding his hand through Barry’s hair as he did. “You’ll be okay. He’s a bastard and you don’t need him.”

Barry coughed weakly, face finally taking on a teary look. “Uh thanks guys. Is it okay if I go to my room? I think I probably uh…need to be by myself for a bit?”

Immediately, David leapt up, dragging Barry to his room and tucked him tightly into bed. Rob all but ran into the room, shoving a freshly made cup of hot chocolate at the boy. He smiled his thanks, and the two men left.

Once they were back in the living room, David cursed, angry tears in his eyes. “Fuck! This isn’t fair. Barry’s having a hard enough time with everything else. He doesn’t need to have a shitty cheating boyfriend on top of all that!”

Rob nodded vehemently. “I can’t believe I used to idolise the man. How can anyone want to hurt Barry?”

At least Barry had the two of them on his side. They’d gladly help him get over that superpowered asshole.


	7. Barry's Complicated Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Singh....just poor guy. Also, everyone's favourite is coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I need to get a job. Hope you're all enjoying it! Thank you so much for all the comments, it's so great getting to hear from you guys! <3

In the following days, David and Rob and been fussing over Barry nearly around the clock. He had been worryingly quiet, just letting them comfort him. The tv had been off whenever the news was on; there was always something about how heroic The Flash was, and Barry didn't need that right now. Instead, David and Rob had taken to making sure Barry knew how they felt about The Flash.

"Can't believe such a bastard is the hero of Central City!" Rob declared.

Barry looked vaguely insulted at the comment. "Hey! He isn't that bad!"

David sighed and gripped his shoulder. "Barry, you shouldn't defend him. He hurt you!"

Barry dropped his head into his hands. "Right. Yeah, sorry. I'm just…so confused right now."

David winced with sympathy. He knew from his youth what being cheated on felt like. The poor kid. He was still dealing with Joe and Iris's rejection of him, and now was having to deal with a break up.

Barry got to his feet. "I have to get to STAR Labs."

David jumped to his feet. "I'll take you." Barry would need someone there if The Flash appeared. Barry looked about to protest, but just shrugged and allowed himself to be walked out the door.

 

The lab was full of tense silence. Cisco had been carefully explaining the latest metahuman to Barry, talking about what The Flash would have to do to stop it. Each time the hero’s name was mentioned, Singh glared fiercely. Looking between the two, Barry mumbled something about checking something with Caitlin.

“Look Captain, is there something wrong? You seemed really mad every time I mentioned The Flash…” 

"I don't know how you can work with him!" He snapped.

"Why shouldn't I?" Cisco looked stunned.

"He cheated on Barry with Snart! That's a fair enough reason!"

Cisco gaped. "You know what, I need to go talk to Barry like, right exactly now" And with that, Cisco darted from the room, giggling softly.

 

Singh slumped into a chair, hand gripping his hair in frustration. His life was getting far too complicated.

“Why hello Captain. What’s got you down?”

Singh wondered if it was possible for his day to get any worse. “Snart, what are you doing here?”

Leonard smirked. “I’m just dropping by to say hello to our dear Barry.”

“Funny. Makes it sound like you care about him.” Singh was not in the mood for the thief’s playful words. He didn’t have time for people who hurt Barry.

“I’m hurt Captain. Have I ever given you a reason not to think so?” Underlying Snart’s usual teasing tone, there was a tinge of curiosity.

“You’ve gone behind Barry’s back.”

Snart inclined his head. “True, but not recently.”

“You have a relationship with his boyfriend.”

Snart gaped. “I – what?” This must be the least articulate he’d ever seen the thief.

“You heard me. Barry was dating The Flash, then you slept with him. I know about your deal. Barry’s heartbroken because of you! He spent last night crying into my shoulder because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants!”

“You think that I’m – I’m sleeping with The Flash? And that Barry was also sleeping with The Flash? Barry?”

Singh couldn’t tell if it was good or bad timing that Barry entered the room at this point. Instead of looking betrayed and heartbroken like David expected, Barry grinned shyly, eyes on the villain.

“Hey Len, how are you?”

“Not bad Barry, but if you could explain all of this mess to me I’d appreciate it.” At the words ‘this mess’ Len gestured vaguely to Singh and then to himself. Barry’s face fell.

“Right. Good idea. Can um…can we all just go and sit down and talk somewhere? That’d really help clear this all up.”

Still brimming with righteous fury, Singh nodded and followed Barry into what looked like a conference room. Once they had all taken a seat, Barry sighed and rested his palms on the cool metal of the table.

“So a lot of misunderstandings have been happening I think. First, I should tell you that I wasn’t in a relationship with The Flash. I don’t really know where you got that from. That being said…you weren’t far off. Because I am The Flash.”

Barry paused to let the news wash over Singh, who sat stock still.

“You…you’re The Flash?” Barry nodded in confirmation. “So…you’re sleeping with Snart?”

Len coughed in shock and Barry flushed bright red. Cisco so far hadn’t been able to pull his head off the table, his body shaking with hysterical laughter. Caitlin for her part, had the strength not to laugh, but the red tint of her face revealed just how hard she was trying to keep her laughter contained.

“NO! I’m not sleeping with Snart! We weren’t flirting when you heard us, we always talk like that!” Leonard nodded vehemently, but Cisco snickered.

“That isn’t helping your case, Barry.”

“Shut up, Cisco! Len just was warning me that Lisa and Mick were getting suspicious of me, so I went over to their safehouse and ended up telling them my identity.” Barry explained, glaring at Cisco. 

Singh paused. “So…you let Rob and I make fools of ourselves, comforting you and all that? You cried over the break up!”

Barry looked sheepish. “Uh yeah, sorry about that. I just didn’t know how to explain it all? If it’s any consolation, I did like it when I thought you knew I was The Flash. I really thought you had it for a moment. It’s not my fault that you misread the situation.”

“Okay, but you’re going to need to explain this all to Rob. Also, if you’re The Flash, why are you letting your nemesis know your identity? And telling Rory and Lisa Snart!” Singh couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He may be very new to this whole superhero thing, but even he knew that step one is making sure your enemies don’t know your identity.

“Well, I guess I’m friends with them. In our own weird way. Mick and Lisa both have helped me with some stuff, so I figured I could trust them with this.” The way Barry spoke seemed casual, as if oblivious to the fact that Singh’s whole world was turning on its head.

Len cut in before the conversation could continue. “Right, this has been a great chat, but I did have something to talk to Barry about. Alone.”

Singh levelled an even stare at the criminal. “I’m sure you can manage saying it to the group. I don’t trust you yet.”

Leonard sighed in frustration and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. “Fine Captain. I do hope we will end on better terms soon.” He squared his shoulders and turned to Barry. “Scarlet, I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight. At my house.”

Cisco’s head shot off the table, staring at Snart with wide eyes, and Caitlin sucked in a deep breath. Singh shot a look at Barry, who had turned bright red. There was no way that Barry expected Singh to believe the way they spoke to each other wasn’t flirting. As the silence dragged on, both Leonard and Barry grew deeper shades of red.

Barry cleared his throat. “Uh yeah. Yeah! That’d be awesome! I mean…that sounds cool.”

Snart’s face broke out in a wide grin, eyes crinkling. A genuine smile. Barry wore a matching expression as they stared at each other across the table. Cisco pointedly got to his feet.   
“WELL, I’m glad we’ve sorted that out. I think we all have places to be, isn’t that right Snart?”

Leonard’s expression cleared, and he turned to the scientist. “Right you are, Ramon. Lisa says hi.” With a quick smile at the still bright red Barry, he turned and walked out of the labs.

“BARRY!” Cisco screamed. “YOU HAVE A DATE WITH CAPTAIN COLD!”

Barry squeaked.


	8. More Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a date. But before that, he has to face the music with David and Rob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't keep up my kinda intense writing schedule. I've been so stressed trying to figure out what units I'm going to do at uni (hello law and writing!). 
> 
> Then I decided to watch some LGBT films to destress (so many are sad, so that didn't work). But then I read a book and wrote a lil review about it today, so didn't write again. 
> 
> Also I spent most of my spare time calling my girlfriend (she went to another country for the week, so I'm all alone here XD)

As much as David loved Rob, sometimes he wished he's stop talking. In fact, this moment was probably the first time he wished his husband didn't speak.

"So Barry, Snart's cute wouldn't you say?"

Barry flushed scarlet and David wondered if it was possible to erase memories. He really wishes he could just forget things like his husband calling Snart ‘cute’.

"No! Why would you even say that? He's hideous!" Barry’s objection was such a pathetic lie, Singh idly considered how many people knew Barry was The Flash. Once this whole date thing was done, David would have to set aside a few hours to teach Barry how to lie.

Rob grinned. "Ah, I figured since you were going on a date with him and all, you might find him a little attractive."

"Well you thought wrong! We aren't going on a date! We're eating dinner." Barry was looking outraged now, sitting rigidly in his armchair. 

"That he cooked." David pointed out, deciding that avoiding the issue wasn't going to do any good.

"At his house." Rob followed, grinning ear to ear.

"Just the two of you." David supplied.

"JUST the two of you, if you know what I mean." 

"Don't." Some things didn't need to be said, in David's opinion. The idea of his CSI and Leonard Snart having sex was at the top of that list. Barry seemed to agree with his assessment, as the kid sent him a thankful glance. David wondered if Barry actually thought he'd be able to get out of having this talk. How amusing. He decided to put an end to the hopeful expression on Barry’s face.

"So you're going on a date with your nemesis."

"He's not my nemesis. And it isn't a date!" Could Barry get more indignant?

Rob cut in. "But you do have…feelings for him?" 

Barry blushed, but said nothing.

"Right. Well you're an adult, so your choices are your own. I'm here to talk if you need. You might want to go to Rob if the talking is about uh…certain activities." Singh was sure that Barry's face was the same shade as his Flash suit. 

The doorbell rang.

The three looked at each other in confusion. Len had texted Barry saying to meet at his house, not that he was picking Barry up. But who else could it be? One hand resting lightly on his gun, Singh slunk across the room and carefully opened the door. 

It was Joe. Singh’s heart sunk. This was bad timing. He wouldn’t let Joe just waltz in and upset Barry before his date. The kid was going to go on his date with Captain Cold and he was bloody well going to enjoy it. Then they’d go off with their weird relationship and end up married. And in all that time, Singh was not going to let Joe upset Barry and ruin things.

"Barry, I think it's about time for the two of us to talk. You need to drop your ridiculous game. If you apologised, you'd be more than welcome back home." 

Rob glared and puffed out his chest. "Actually, Barry was just about to start getting ready for his DATE with his BOYFRIEND, so he doesn't have time to do that. Come on Barry, I'm helping you pick what you're wearing."

David loved his husband so much. He threw him a grateful look, feeling pride surging through him. Schooling his face into a neutral expression, David turned to Joe.

"Either you leave now, Detective West, or the two of us sit and talk. Make your choice."

Hesitating, Joe took a seat at the dining table.

"Captain, why is Barry living with you?"

David’s glare could’ve melted ice. "Well it's funny, Detective. He didn't have anywhere else to stay."

"Oh. Right."

"West, what are you doing here." Singh wasn’t in the mood for dealing with homophobes in his own home.

"We miss Barry. He's caused enough heartache in the family with his stunt. Just tell him to admit he isn't gay, and this will all be over. Iris has been crying so much because of him." Joe looked tired, but David couldn’t find it in him to feel much sympathy for his detective. 

"With all due respect, West, telling him to deny who he is just so he can have you as family again sounds extremely callous. You can't choose who you love, and Barry can't either. If Iris is crying so much, maybe she should consider not treating him poorly for being gay."

"You can't be telling me that you're happy to have him here. Your house isn't that big, and don't you and…Rob want to spend time together without another person in the house?" Suddenly David was furious. How dare Joe act like Barry was being a burden on David’s own household. How dare he imply David was sick of having him around.

"No Joe, we're happy for Barry to stay here as long as he needs. He's not a bother to have around here in the slightest. Both Rob and I love him."

Joe glared at the ground, before scuffing his shoes. "Right. I'd best be off then. Pass on my message to Barry please Captain." And with that, he stalked out. 

David sighed and walked into Barry's room, shoulders slumped, mouth twisted in a frown. This was replaced with a soft smile when he saw his husband fussing over the collar of Barry's shirt, as Barry fidgeted nervously. Even though the date was with Snart, he hoped Barry enjoyed himself. The kid could use someone else looking out for him. Singh wondered if Leonard actually would take care of Barry. He had seen the crook be kind and gentle to Barry for brief periods, but he was curious about if that was something common between the two men, or just rare occasions.

“Well, what do you think?” Rob’s teasing voice cut through his train of thought. Rob had twirled Barry around to face the Captain, who noted how red the boy’s face was. This kid blushes at everything. Then he focused on Barry’s appearance. Rob had left his hair, letting it stick up messily in a way that made him look both very young and very cute. He wore a bright red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Along with this he wore skinny jeans and boots. All in all, the kid looked good. Snart would be stupid not to like him, Singh decided.

“Barry, you look wonderful.”

Barry smiled shyly at him. 

“Shouldn’t you be going now? Don’t want to be late, do you?”

Barry looked at his watch and his eyes widened in panic. “Right! I gotta go. Thank you so much for everything! I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t rush home. Enjoy yourself.” Rob threw in a wink, just in case his meaning had been lost. 

“Be careful. If you feel unsafe, don’t be afraid to call us. But also, do enjoy yourself. You deserve it.”

With a grin, Barry flashed out of the room. David and Rob stood, arms wrapped around each other, smiling proudly at the place Barry had been moments earlier. They hadn’t talked about children yet with each other, but in that moment, they couldn’t help but feel like parents sending their kid on his first date. And they loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, should I write a chapter from Barry's perspective for the date? I feel like I should. Talk to me about it :)


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE DARN DATE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay; I got an idea for an original story and have been working pretty none stop on that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Barry took a couple of deep, calming breaths, and with that he knocked on the door. Almost immediately, a grinning Leonard Snart answered it. The young CSI was secretly pleased it wasn’t Snart’s usual smirk or his taunting smile, but a full genuine grin – nothing but sincere.

“Scarlet! Glad you could make it, come on in.”

With that, he stepped out of the doorway, letting Barry follow him into the dining room. There, Snart had already laid out platters for dinner, filled with fruit and salad and various meats.

“I figured we could just help ourselves to whatever tonight, nothing fancy.” Snart mumbled.

“That sounds great.” Barry smiled shyly at the man now taking a seat opposite him.

The two ate in silence for several minutes, shooting each other odd looks and then looking away quickly. Eventually their eating slowed and conversation began.

“So Barry, why don’t you tell me what’s been happening in your life. Why you live with your boss, for instance?”

Barry swallowed heavily. “I came out to Joe and Iris and they kicked me out. Singh found out and took me in until I could find somewhere else.”

Len stared at him intently. “And how are you feeling about all of that, kid?”

“Well, obviously I’m upset about Joe and Iris. They’re supposed to be my family then they abandon me for liking – well, you get it, right? I’m also just really relieved I have David and Rob in my corner. They’ve done so much for me, I can never repay them.”

Carefully Len drew his hand forward, wrapping it around Barry’s wrist in a comfortingly strong grip. “Allen, I doubt they are expecting you to do anything in return. They just care about you. Hell, Singh looked ready to fight me for supposedly ruining your relationship.” His voice took on a teasing tone, and Barry flushed at the reminder of the misunderstanding. Len dropped his voice back into a more serious note. “And as for the Wests, they’re idiots if they think you’re any less for being gay. I wondered why West was acting so weird when I was in the precinct the other day. Never let them convince you that you aren’t amazing.”

Barry was a deep red by the end of Len’s speech. “You think I’m amazing?” He managed to squeak out.

Len threw back his head ad laughed. “I work my ass off to give you a big emotive speech, and that’s all you take away from it? Yeah kid, you truly are amazing.”

Barry chuckled, embarrassed. “I think that’s more than enough about me. What’s life like for Central City’s favourite reformed criminal?” Barry gazed innocently as said reformed criminal scowled.

“I’m not a reformed criminal! I break the law all the time.”

“Is that a confession I’m hearing?”

“The answer to that depends on how much you’re going to tell your boss when you get home.”

Barry threw his head back and laughed. The conversation carried on as dinner stretched out, playful taunts and harmless insults exchanged with ease. When the meal was over, Barry met Len’s eyes shyly.

“So, would this be – that is to say, would you consider this to be like…a date?”

Len met Barry’s smile with one of his own. “If you’re interested, Scarlet.”

Barry nodded enthusiastically, blushing. 

“Well then Barry, would you like to watch a movie?” Instead of replying, Barry flashed the empty plates into the kitchen, setting the dishwasher. In a matter of seconds, both he and  
Len were on the couch facing the television. Len looked slightly ill at the speed. 

“A bit of warning next time, if you don’t mind.” He snarked. Barry didn’t even both pretending to look apologetic for his actions. Snorting, Len picked up the remote, flicking through channels until he came across ‘The Great Gatsby’.

Barry looked at him questioningly. “That’s really what you want to watch?”

“Got a problem with that? I’m a classy guy, what can I say?” Len puffed out his chest in mock-pride.

Barry chuckled. “Yeah, it’s a really classy movie, I’m very impressed.” 

Len huffed, settling back into the couch. Hesitantly, Barry also leaned back, resting against Len’s side. In all of their encounters, they had barely touched, so he was unsure about the etiquette of what was okay in terms of physical affection. As the warmth of Len’s arm settled around his waist, he guessed that it wasn’t a breach of personal boundaries to cuddle during a film. Lying his head against Len’s chest, Barry let his deep breathing lull him into a sleepy daze. As Nick met Gatsby, Barry’s eyes fluttered shut, and he lost consciousness. 

 

The moment that doorbell rang, Singh was throwing open the door, ready with a million questions about what happened. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he was met with Leonard Snart wearing just a light hooded jacket and jeans. In his arms was a sleeping Barry.

“Snart, what happened?” Had Barry been knocked out? Had they ended up running into some meta-human, or another criminal?

Len soothed Singh’s worries. “Scarlet’s fine. Just fell asleep during the movie and I figured I should bring him back before you had some kind of breakdown about him.”

As much as Singh hated admitting it to himself, Len was right about the breakdown. Gesturing for Len to follow him, the police captain turned back in his house, guiding the  
criminal toward Barry’s room. He watched as Snart carefully lay Barry on the bed, pulling the blanket over him and stepping back. Singh was lost on what to think. On one hand, Leonard had proved in the past to be dangerous. But on the other, he didn’t show any sign on being anything but caring to Barry. David decided it was too late at night to deal with such issues. 

“Right, I’ll be going. Have a good night, Captain.” Len strolled to the door.

“Wait!” Singh called out before Snart had a chance to leave. “Thank you. For uh, you know, being so nice to Barry. What with him being technically your nemesis and all?”

Len smiled with surprising softness at David. 

“It’s a pleasure, dear Captain. And while we’re hear being thankful, I suppose I would like to thank you for taking Barry in.”

“Of course I did.” Singh stated, proudly.

“I’ll see you around, Mr Singh.” With that, David waved politely at the retreating thief.


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get tied up, I think? I hope? I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by the comments and support I've been getting! Each and every comment means so much to me. You honestly have no idea how happy it's made me, and I love you all for the kind words, kudos, or even just reading it! You're all stars :)

The next morning, the Singh residence was disturbed by a knock at the door. Coffee in hand, David padded across the room, opening the door slightly, catching sight of who was on the other side.

“Ms West?”

There in front of him was Iris West, clenching her hands nervously.

“Is it alright if I come in? I need to speak to Barry.”

For several moments Singh stared her down, weighing up his options, before curtly nodding and gesturing for her to follow him. Knocking lightly on Barry’s door, he waited for a response. Taking the disgruntled groan on the other side of the door as a good enough response, he swung the door open. 

“Barry, you have a guest.”

Barry sat up straight in bed, still in his clothes from the date. Singh nudged Iris into the room, shutting the door almost completely, but open enough that he could eavesdrop with   
sufficient ease.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Barry’s voice cracked.

“I – look I did a lot of thinking and a lot of um, a lot of research? And I want to say that I’m sorry. I was – we were wrong to treat you like that. I’m still not fully there when it comes to understanding, but I really want to. I don’t want to lose you from my life. So I’m sorry.”

Iris rushed out the words, sounding like she was tripping over herself to get the message across.

“It’s okay, Iris. I believe you. I just – I need time. You hurt me, and I need to not be around you for a bit while I work this all out in my head. But thank you. I’m glad you’re back.”

Singh gritted his teeth at Barry’s comforting voice. The kid was far too forgiving to those around him. And that was a bad trait to have if you were a superhero, Singh decided. The whole ‘looking for the good in everyone’ thing was going to get him killed one day. 

He realised that he must have zoned out from the conversation, because the next thing he recalls is Iris striding from the room, glistening tears rolling down her face. Looking into the room, he saw Barry staring at the space Iris had been standing in, looking remorseful.

“How did that go?” Singh asked, feigning ignorance.

“I said I needed more time. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings or anything but I –“

“You did what was right for you, and that’s the most important thing, Barry. Don’t worry about her; she’s the one who messed up.”

Barry nodded pensively. Deciding it was time to end the serious atmosphere, Singh grinned cheekily at the younger man. “Soooo, I believe you went on a date last night. And you need to tell me some details, because I need to know that Snart isn’t just an evil piece of shit.”

Blushing, Barry told him about his date. All about the dinner, adding a quick tangent into his accelerated metabolism; all about watching the movie, and about Leonard’s supportive words. Singh still was far from happy at the thought of his CSI dating a Snart, but the description of the date did put him at ease somewhat. 

“Just be careful, Barry. I don’t want you walking into a trap.”

Barry smiled, acknowledging the concern. 

“Anyway, just as well that we both have the day off work. We’re going to sort out some other issues today.” Singh said authoritatively. Barry frowned, biting his lip hesitantly. Singh   
decided to keep on pushing forward. Barry would stop him if it got too overwhelming. “I was wanting to know if you’d like to consider filing an official complaint about Joe’s behaviour while on the job. If I have evidence given from someone, namely you, I have a justification to put him through a workplace discrimination course, as well as making sure you don’t work together on cases. He’ll just go to another CSI.”

“Would that – would that be an inconvenience?” Barry’s eyes were plastered firmly to the ground. Sigh heaved a deep sigh, placing a reassuring hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“Those options are put in place for a reason, Barr. You shouldn’t have to face any issues like that in the workplace.”

“Then…then I think I’d like to do that. If it’s okay.”

Singh nodded encouragingly, moving on to the next topic. 

“Also, I want to know more about more of your dealings as The Flash. I only know what the rest of the public knows.”

Barry’s face lit up, describing excitedly the theoretical science at work, leaving Singh miles behind in the dust. Occasionally, the younger man would grow subdued, such as when he described General Eiling’s involvement. David’s hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at the thought of that man getting to Barry. It was sickening. What was more sickening was when Barry, now in tears, described the betrayal of Dr Wells. It was repulsive; the idea that someone had manipulated the boy in such an extreme way, filming his every action.   
Once Barry had reached the end of his explanations, Singh sat back, flabbergasted. He had missed so much. What’s more; Barry had had to endure so much. A white-hot rage flowed threw him. Joe had witnessed everything the boy had gone through, understood that he needs support desperately, yet abandoned him regardless. The pair sat in silence, Singh rubbing circles into the tense muscles of Barry’s back, soothing him. And then Barry’s phone rang. Without even glancing at the caller ID, he accepted the call, pressing the phone to his ear. Then blanched.

“Dad?” 

Singh choked on his coffee. Oh fuck. Barry’s face had gone a pasty white, looking as if he were ready to pass out. Singh strained to hear the voice on the other side of the line, but he could barely make out any noise. Giving up, he decided to examine Barry’s face for reactions.

“I – no, he wasn’t lying. Yes I’m living with Mr Singh.” David quirked his lip upward at the formal address.

“Yes, he was telling the truth about that too.” Barry’s voice was so weak that Singh’s heart clenched painfully in his chest.

“Really? You’re sure? No! I’m really happy, just surprised, I – I love you too.”

Singh’s heart unclenched as Barry’s face lit up. Feeling the danger had passed, he gathered up the dishes from the table, marching toward the kitchen to give Barry some privacy. When the kid got off the line, he was smiling broadly. 

“Dad was happy with all of it! He doesn’t care! He said he cared about how Joe’s been acting, but he doesn’t mind about me. He even said that Mum would be proud! Can you believe it?”

Barry rambled on, oblivious to the soft smile David was throwing at him. The kid was grinning ear to ear, waving his arms around the place. Barry wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I have it in my mind that this might be either the last or second last chapter? I can't see this being dragged out much longer. I don't want to keep it going after it should've ended and just have it get boring and plotless (which I think it's getting toward that point). Sorry guys.


End file.
